


Schneeflöckchen, Weißröckchen

by IFlow



Category: Tatort
Genre: Adventskalender 2020, Boernes POV, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, winter fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IFlow/pseuds/IFlow
Summary: Winterfluff mit Boerne und Thiel. Und fluffiger Schnee fällt auch. Die beiden lassen sich davon auf ihrem Heimweg aber nicht stören.Das 10. Türchen desTatort & Polizeiruf 110 Adventskalenders 2020
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29
Collections: Tatort und Polizeiruf 110: Adventskalender 2020





	Schneeflöckchen, Weißröckchen

Sie waren essen gegangen, so richtig. Er hatte ein hübsches, kleines Restaurant in einer ruhig gelegenen Nebenstraße ausgesucht, zu Fuß vielleicht zehn Minuten entfernt von zuhause. Boerne wusste nicht mehr wirklich, wie er Thiel dazu gebracht hatte, mit ihm dorthin essen zu gehen anstatt dass sie zusammen kochten, wie sonst immer, wenn sie abends gemeinsam etwas aßen. Noch weniger konnte er sich allerdings all das erklären, was nach dem Essen passiert war. Thiel hatte ihn den ganzen Abend über so angesehen, so ... intensiv. Sie hatten ihn ganz nervös gemacht, diese vielen Blicke. Irgendwas war heute anders, das hatte er genau gespürt. Vor lauter Nervosität hatte er irgendwann angefangen, an der Tischdeko herumzuspielen und die Serviette darunter aufzurollen – und das in einem Restaurant, das war ihm wirklich lange nicht mehr passiert.

Und dann war da plötzlich Thiels Hand, die Boernes unruhige Finger zum Stillstand brachte. Etwas unbeholfen zwar, aber sie lag ganz warm auf seiner Hand. Überrascht brach er den Satz ab, den er gerade begonnen hatte und vergaß auch sofort, worüber sie eigentlich gerade gesprochen hatten. Er brachte keinen einzigen Ton heraus, schaute Thiel einfach nur an und der schaute zurück. Thiel wirkte viel ruhiger, als Boerne sich fühlte. Sein Herz schlug Purzelbäume und Thiel saß einfach nur da. Sie sprachen kein Wort und doch war alles gesagt.

Er spürte leichten Druck auf seinem Handrücken.

„Zahlen?“, fragte Thiel, ohne den Blickkontakt oder die Berührung ihrer Hände zu unterbrechen.

„Eine gute Idee.“

„Ich weiß.“

Thiel zog einen Mundwinkel nach oben und Boerne nahm direkt beide.

Am liebsten hätte er einhändig gezahlt, nur um Thiel nicht loslassen zu müssen. Aber nicht nur er, sondern auch Thiel musste ja an sein Portemonnaie kommen und außerdem funktionierte das mit zwei Händen einfach besser. Aber sobald sie sich jeweils dick in Mantel, Schal und weitere Winterbekleidung eingepackt hatten – es war windig und knackig kalt draußen – suchte Boerne mit seiner behandschuhten Hand nach Thiels Fingern. Dessen Griff war genauso fest wie sein eigener. Er brauchte einfach etwas, an dem er sich nach der überraschenden Wendung dieses Abends wortwörtlich festhalten konnte. Vielleicht ging es Thiel ja auch so.

„Thiel?“

„Ja?“

Es hatte geschneit und der Neuschnee knirschte unter ihren Schuhsohlen. Sie waren kaum aus der Tür des Restaurants herausgetreten, als sich in Boernes Kopf bereits zahlreiche Fragen und Unsicherheiten stapelten. Boerne war sich natürlich bewusst, dass er derjenige sein würde, der mit dem Reden anfing, aber wie und was er jetzt genau sagen wollte, das war ihm auch noch nicht so richtig klar. Da lief der Mann neben ihm, den er von allen Menschen auf der ganzen Welt am liebsten hatte. Den er schätzte, begehrte und dem er vertraute wie keinem Zweiten. Der ihm sein Leben und seinen Kopf auf den Kopf gestellt hatte und mit dem es nicht immer einfach und trotzdem nie kompliziert war. Der Mann, für den er sich an jedem einzelnen Tag aufs Neue entscheiden wollte. Thiel war ihm so bekannt und vertraut, aber diese plötzliche neue Nähe, sie ... sie überforderte ihn. Vielleicht konnten sie ja auch erst einmal über etwas anderes sprechen. Das würde es sicher leichter machen, denn wenn sie überhaupt erstmal ein Gespräch führten, musste er es nur noch schaffen, beiläufig das Thema zu wechseln.

„Es hat geschneit.“

„Mja. Tatsache.“

„Als wir das Haus verlassen haben, lag noch kein Schnee und jetzt ist es bereits so viel, dass man sich mit flacherem Schuhwerk unausweichlich nasse Socken holen würde. Aber so ist es gleich viel schöner, finden Sie nicht auch? Alles ist weiß und irgendwie gedämpft. Aber stellen Sie sich vor, es wäre nur fünf Grad wärmer, dann würden wir jetzt in einem Regenguss nach Hause laufen.“

„Boerne ...“

„Ich hätte jetzt nicht einmal einen Regenschirm dabei – und Sie brauche ich bei so etwas ja gar nicht erst zu fragen. Dann würden wir beide ziemlich nass werden, statt dass wie jetzt nur einzelne Schneeflocken in unseren Haare und Mützen hängen bleiben. Wussten Sie eigentlich, dass jede Schneeflocke einzigartig geformt ist? Unter dem Lichtmikroskop kann man dieses Wunder der Natur in voller Schönheit betrachten. Mit bestimmten Utensilien kann man die Schneeflocken nämlich sogar für die Ewigkeit konservieren. Alles, was Sie dafür brauchen, ist ...“

„Boerne!“

Thiel blieb stehen und Boerne tat es ihm notgedrungen gleich. Was war denn jetzt passiert?

Er spürte Thiels Hände an seinem Mantel und den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später wurde er unsanft gegen kaltes Mauerwerk gedrückt. Sein Atem ging stoßartig, was aufgrund der Minusgrade sogar sichtbar wurde.

„Halten S... Halt einfach mal kurz die Klappe, ja?“

Für einen kurzen Augenblick registrierte er, wie Thiel ihn im Schein der Straßenlaterne prüfend ansah, doch als er den Zug nach unten an seinem Kragen wahrnahm, fixierte sich sein eigener Blick von ganz allein auf Thiels Lippen.

Der Wind, der durch die Straßenzüge pfiff, hinterließ eine beißend kalte Spur auf Boernes Gesicht, doch Thiels Lippen auf seinen entfachten ein Feuer auf seiner Haut, das innerhalb von Sekunden den Kampf gegen die Kälte gewann. Und nicht nur seine Lippen, sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich an, als stünde er in Flammen. Er ließ sich fallen in den Kuss, genoss es, Thiel zu schmecken und einzuatmen und den Druck von Thiels Körper gegen seinen. Vor allem aber war Boerne der Sehnsucht und Intensität verfallen, die von Thiel ausging und die ihn jeglichen Bezug zur Realität verlieren ließ.

Ein kurzes, zweifaches Hupen ließ sie beide zusammenzucken.

„Der ist doch bloß neidisch“, murmelte Boerne grinsend gegen Thiels Lippen. Dieser stimmte ihm brummend zu und schaute dann dem Autofahrer hinterher.

Boerne nutzte die Unterbrechung, um Thiel kurz in Augenschein zu nehmen. Die Mütze saß mehr als schief und die Wangen waren rot – ob vor äußerer Kälte oder innerer Wärme vermochte er nicht zu sagen. Außerdem war eine beträchtliche Menge an Schnee auf Thiels Schultern und Kopf liegengeblieben. Wie lange hatten sie denn hier gestanden? Boerne putzte vorsichtig den pulvrigen Schnee von Thiels Jacke herunter und allein, dass der andere das ohne Meckern zuließ, ließ sein Herz noch etwas schneller schlagen.

Thiel zog seine Mütze gerade und drehte sich zurück zu ihm, als das Auto in die nächste Querstraße einbog.

„Nach Hause?“, fragte Boerne.

Thiel nickte.

„Eine gute Idee, Herr Professor.“

„Ich weiß.“

Sie lachten kurz und Boerne legte im Gehen seinen Arm um Thiel, um ihn nah an sich heranzuziehen. Er drückte Thiel von der Seite einen Kuss auf die Mütze.

„Das mit den Schneeflocken funktioniert übrigens wirklich, ich habe das als Kind mal ausprobiert. Man muss nur aufpassen, dass ...“

„Boerne!“


End file.
